


Broken Hearts And Bloody Bodies

by Ckelly2430



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Blood and Gore, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ckelly2430/pseuds/Ckelly2430
Summary: Star keeps telling herself its fine that Marco likes Jackie. But something happens that pushes her over the edge, and things take a sinister turn.
Kudos: 3





	Broken Hearts And Bloody Bodies

We all know Star Butterfly is energetic as hell. And nobody knew this more than Marco. Whether the two of them were fighting or just hanging out Star was always super cheerful and having the time of her life, and Marco appreciated that. Over the years Star began to appreciate Marco's qualities as well. He was a voice of reason in a world of chaos, but he could hold his own in a battle. And over those years their lives took a new turn. Janna, Tom, Pony Head, and Kelly often joined in on their adventures, and Star welcomed them all.

But there was one person Star couldn't find herself to welcome: Jackie.

"If Marco's happy then I'm happy," she kept trying to tell herself. But it never worked. No matter how close Star and Marco got, it always evaporated the second Jackie walked by. No matter how much Star expressed her feelings or how hard she made him smile, Marco's senses still shut down at a single stare from Jackie. That's when Star began to think of Jackie, less of a girl, and more as one of Ludo's monsters. An annoyance whose soul purpose was to wreck Star's life. At first Star tried to keep her anger bottled in and under control. Marco may not be interested in her romantically, but they were still the best of friends, always going on adventures and having fun, and Jackie couldn't ruin that.

Then it happened.

Star stayed at the Diez house with a nasty cold and Marco arrived to comfort her.

"Star, are you sure you want this?"

"Yes Marco, I'm sure. Go to school, have fun. Your world doesn't automatically end because I'm not there."

"Thanks Star, you're the best."

After that Marco left and closed the door, but something fell right as he left. Summoning all her energy Star went to the door and picked up what Marco had dropped and her eyes widened once she saw what it was.

"Oh my god, Marco's phone. What should I do? Maybe... No, I can't. Well actually... a quick peak wouldn't hurt."

With that thought Star picked up the phone and a green text notification appeared at the top of the screen. She tapped it and saw a text from Jackie. Star groaned but read the text. It said "Hey Marco, last night was great, here's something special ;)"

"What the hell is she talking about? Marco said he and Ferguson... wait, did he lie to me? No, he could-..."

Star's thoughts were interrupted once she saw a picture at the top of the text. It was a photo of Jackie.

Topless.

The phone fell on the floor as Star's expression grew much darker. The hearts on her cheeks took a blood-color, and her eyes burned with the fury of a thousand suns.

"You've gone too far you slutty cunt. You'll pay. You'll all fucking pay."

==xx==

Marco's day had been stressful to say the least. He couldn't find his phone and Jackie never showed up. 'At least Star will cheer me up' he thought. Opening the door he went into his house and saw Jackie lying on the floor, naked. Marco was utterly baffled at this, but came to the conclusion that Star had brought her over and they got drunk. Marco looked around for Star, but she was nowhere to be seen. Wondering why Jackie was lying on the floor Marco took a closer look, and what he saw horrified him. Jackie's throat had been slit and a series of cuts laid on her chest, spelling out the word "Slut." Marco was horrified by this and began to back away, but stopped once he felt someone's breath behind him.

"Good afternoon Marco. I see you saw my present."

Marco turned around, and saw Star standing behind him, covered in something red. Could it be...

"Star, what are you..."

Before Marco finish his sentence he felt a rag going on his mouth and everything went dark.

Marco woke up in a dark basement, with Star standing right in front of him, smiling eerily and covered in blood from head to toe. Seeing that he was sitting in a chair Marco struggled to move and confront her, but he soon found that his hands and feet were bound. Terrified beyond belief and noticing that his mouth wasn't tied up, he tried the only thing he could think of.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY, HELP!"

Star looked at him and merely laughed.

"Oh Marco, you dumbass, your cries don't mean shit. No one will hear you, so no one will help you."

"What about my parents, huh? They'll be here any minute, what are you gonna say to them."

Star smirked.

"Oh, they've been taken care of."

Star moved to the side, and Marco saw something more horrifying than he could ever imagine. In front of Marco were his parents, lying on the ground next to each other, lifeless. Their eyes had been gouged out and their throats slit.

"Srar... what the fuck have you done?"

"God Marco how could you say that with your parents here?" Star asked with a mock hurt tone.

"... Why, why did you do this to me?" Marco asked with fear in his voice.

"Oh why did I do it? Hmm, I don't know. Oh yeah maybe its because you were fucking Jackie last night! That's right I know what you really did last night. How? Your phone slipped and I took a quick look. What did I see? That whore's breasts! I mean god Marco, I thought we had something. But no, just like always you get completely entranced by that cunt and leave me in the dust. So now you're gonna pay."

"Star please, this isn't like you" Marco pleaded.

Star rolled her eyes.

"God, you're just like the dipshits back on Mewni. 'Control your temper, Star. He's already down, Star. Stop snapping at me, Star.' You think I'm some pretty princess and don't give a shit about how I feel."

"Star please, you can't do this to me. I'm your friend."

"I wanted to believe that, but now I know its all bullshit. Say goodbye Marco."

Star raised her wand and Marco closed his eyes, terrified by the horrors in front of him, but also strangely glad that this nightmare would end. Just as Star was about to ready her final blow a loud blast was heard from across the room. Marco opened his eyes and saw Star fall on the floor, all life leaving her body. Looking up Marco saw a woman with green hair and a purple hat.

"Oh hello Marco, glad to see I'm not too late."

"Eclipsa?"

"Yes, its me. Sorry I couldn't arrive before this happened, but at least you're still here."

"What... what happened? Why did Star do this?"

"You see, I was having my usual chat with Moon but she turned quiet whenever Star was brought up. So I did some digging and turns out when she was a child Star had severe anger issues and wasn't always right in the head, so she was sent here. Interesting, isn't it?"

"Can... can you untie me?"

"What? Oh, of course."

Eclipsa moved towards Marco and untied him.

"God, I can't believe this happened. Star, she, I mean..."

"I understand. Star had issues, and that had consequences. But you're still here, and that's what's important. We can get through this."

As Eclipsa continued talking Marco just stood there, one sentence staying in his mind.

"At least you're still here."

He was. But at what cost?


End file.
